1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packaging bag having bag surfaces formed by a film and a carrying handle, which is disposed on a bag surface. The carrying handle has a film strip having a handle segment that is accessible via an opening in the bag film during use. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of the film packaging bag. The film packaging bag is particularly suitable for packaging bulk goods such as palletized animal feed, detergents, cat litter, road salt. The film packaging bag is also suitable for packaging construction materials in powder or granular form. The film packaging bag can easily be transported using the carrying handle.
2. The Prior Art
A film packaging bag having the characteristics described initially is known from the reference DE 203 11 386 U1. The carrying handle is formed by a film strip that is attached to the inside of the bag or the outside of the bag with its two strip ends. The carrying capacity of the known film packaging bag is in need of improvement. Great forces can occur at the connection points between the strip ends and the bag film of the film packaging bag, particularly in the case of heavy film bags, which forces can lead to tearing at the connection points.